


and i will hold onto you

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, first story on ao3 :), i projected BIG TIME in this one, im sick on valentines day just like gogy, im so sorry its short, its 1:48 am i should be asleep, no beta we die like lmanberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George gets sick on Valentines Day and Dream REALLY wants cuddles.aka me projecting because i am also sick on Valentines Day.Title from Taylor Swifts "New Years Day"Rated Teen for Swearing even if they only do it once because I dropped an F bomb in the tags and notes
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	and i will hold onto you

George had woken up the morning of Valentines Day feeling absolutely horrendous. 

The night before he was up late with stomach pains but had brushed it off and assumed he would get better. 

Spoiler alert, he didn't get better. No, if anything he got worse. For the most part he woke up fine, an inkling of a sore throat brewing but nothing much. Then by nine George had passed out on the couch in his boyfriend's arms because he was ‘tired’. It was noon when Clay had woken him up out of concern. 

“Are you sure you’re not sick George?”

“I’m FINE Dream, just a little tired is all..”

“Why am I not convinced?” 

“I swear I’m okay, we did a ton of recording yesterday. I'm sure my voice is just going out from that.”

“Can you at least let me check your temperature?” 

George had simply rolled his eyes and mumbled a ‘go ahead’. Dream placed a kiss to his forehead and clambored off to the bathroom in order to grab the thermometer. The second Clay had left George had felt his symptoms worsening. Now his throat burned and the stomach pains from the night before were back and worse than ever. 

Most of the day is blurry, George blames the sickness. He can remember Dream placing the thermometer in his ear and reading out the words ‘one o’ one’ (101). He remembers hovering his head above an empty trashcan begging his body to let him throw up, he never did. He remembers the countless glasses of water and plates of cheese and crackers Clay had brought him throughout the day. 

At some point Clay had placed on a movie and joined George on the couch. George could feel Dream lean on him and place their hands together before the brunette had pulled back. Dream looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

“I don’t want to get you sick…”

Clay scoffed and leaned in further. 

“I don’t get sick Georgie, if you let me hug you you’ll feel better.”

“Noooo,” George’s voice quivered and Dream could tell that the pain medicine and fever were getting to him. 

“C’mon babe let me give you a hug.” Stretching out his body and smirking, Clay dove into George’s arms. 

George tried to push Dream off of him but was futile in his attempts as his boyfriend went limp on top of him. Clay looked up at George who just glared in response, and when Dream put his head back down he nestled his hands into George’s sides. At this point George was too out of it to realize what was happening until Clay started tickling his stomach. 

“No, no, no, Clay, OW, I’M SICK STOP IT MY STOMACH HURTS.” His desperate pleas for mercy were met with a heaving laugh from his boyfriend that quickly turned into one of his signature wheezes. 

The laughter eventually faded and George hesitantly let Dream wrap his arms tightly around the former. 

“I love you.” The shorter mumbled into the blonde’s hair.

“I know.”

“You’re gonna get sick, you know that?”

“Yeah but who cares?”

“Me, dumbass.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“When I get you sick because you insisted upon cuddles it won't be my fault.”

“Shhh, go to sleep, you need a nap anyways.”

George rolled his eyes at the terrible attempt to change the subject but gave in anyways. As he drifted into sleep for another time that day he could hear Clay mumble.

“Happy Valentines Day George, now get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is so fucking short but I spontaneously wrote and released it at 1 am while feeling like my stomach is going to implode. I plan to get more out soon but everything in the working is 2k+ already so dont worry the fact that its short is just because my add is a bitch and I felt like projecting and making a Valentines fic 
> 
> n e ways i hope you liked it and that someone is at least reading this
> 
> (i decided to orphan this lmao, because i got //self conscious// and dont really like it but go check out my actual page @/RubyRooTwo)


End file.
